Forgive me
by dark-princess-sf
Summary: PostHogwarts, Ron e Mione agora casados tem uma briga. O que passa na cabeça de Mione nestes momentos de tristeza? Insiparada pela musica Forgive me do Evanescence. Escrita antes de HalfBlood Prince, os fatos do 6o. livro nao estao incluidos. Leiam e revi


Bom, obrigada Abraham meu querido amigo por me ajudar a editar.

Personagens pertencentes a J.K.Rowling ideia da historia toda minha, eu só me divirto brincando com eles hehehe.

Inspiradapela musica ' Forgive me' do Evanescence. E escrita antes de Half-Blood Prince.

* * *

Forgive me

Parece que era ontem que ela estava em Hogwarts tendo uma de suas infindáveis brigas com Ronald Bilius Weasley. Mas agora, Hermione estava em seu escritório, em sua nova casa, a casa que divide com seu marido, o próprio Ron Weasley.

Apesar de casados. Ron e Hermione ainda brigavam muito por coisas sem sentido, era uma de suas características como casal, e por isso que ela estava sozinha no momento. Tinha sido o pior briga desde que estavam casados. Como sempre fazia, Hermione Weasley havia se retirado para seu escritório, ligado seu rádio trouxa e, agora, ouvia uma música que se tornara uma constante em sua vida nos últimos meses, talvez anos. Algum tempo atrás ouvira a música ao passar por uma loja de música na Londres trouxa a caminha do Beco Diagonal, fora cativada pela música tanto que parara e comprara o cd. Após algum tempo, descobrira que esta música era a única coisa que conseguia acalmá-la depois das brigas.

_"Can you forgive me again?_

_I don't know what I said_

_But I never meant to hurt you"_

Como sempre a discussão parecia ter começado devido a algo que ela havia dito, só não se lembrava o que era, mas, com certeza não quis magoá-lo dizendo o que quer que seja que tenha dito.

_"I heard the words come out_

_I felt like I would die_

_It hurt so much to hurt you"_

Quando as palavras sairam de sua boca, Hermione viu os sentimentos se transformando no rosto de Ron, de surpresa a raiva e mágoa, e isso a machucou em quantidades e formas inexplicáveis.

_"Then you look at me _

_You're noy shouting anymore_

_You__'re silently broken"_

Haviam parado de gritar, ele olhou para ela.

Então Hermione pode ver o redemoinho de emoções nos olhos dele, amor, surpresa, admiração e descrédito. E foi ai que viu que ele não precisava gritar. Suas palavras, ainda que impensadas, atingiram fundo nele e isso estava retratado em seus olhos, sem necessidade de palavras.

_"I'd give anything now_

_To kill those words for you"_

Hermione abriu a boca, queria falar; não, precisava falar que não era isso, queria retirar o que havia dito, faria de tudo para provar que não era verdade, porem, não conseguia pronunciar uma palavra sequer. Ron balançou a cabeça indicando que não queria ouvir e aparatou sem nenhuma palavra.

_"Each time I say something I regret I cry 'I don't want to lose you'_

_But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah"_

Hermione ficou olhando para o espaço antes ocupado por Ron. As lagrimas começaram a cair e ela conseguiu, finalmente, murmurar para o nada. _"Eu não quis dizer isso, não quero te perder"_. Mas de alguma forma Hermione sabia que apenas mais uma briga não os ia separar, após tudo o que passaram, após terem ajudado na derrota do bruxo mais malvado de todos os tempos, ele não iria deixá-la após tudo isso.

_"Cause you were made for me_

_Somehow I'll make you see_

_How happy you make me"_

Enquanto se retirava para seu escritório lembrava-se de todas as vezes que Ron a fizera feliz, apesar de a fazer chorar antes.

No primeiro ano, quando se conheceram, quando ele derrubou um troll para salvá-la. No segundo ano, defendendo-a de Malfoy e vomitando lesmas por isso, ajudando Harry a derrotar Tom Riddle e o basilisco. No terceiro ano, levantando-se com uma perna quebrada pelo então "assassino" Sirius Black, para defender seus amigos.

No quarto ano, o excesso de proteção e ciúme que, apesar de brava na época, sabia que era devido aos seus sentimentos. No quinto ano, juntando-se a Harry para ir ao Ministério da Magia. No Natal do sexto ano, quando ele finalmente revelou seus sentimentos, de uma forma tão antiquada, mas ao mesmo tempo tão Ron que ela não conseguia parar de chorar de felicidade.

No sétimo ano, quando os dois se tornaram monitores-chefe, ele sempre preocupado com sua alimentação e tentando faze-la relaxar antes dos exames. No primeiro ano após Hogwarts e a derrota de Voldemort, no quintal da Toca, em uma tarde linda de primavera e ele em um joelho pedindo a ela para se casar com ele.

E hoje, dia dos namorados, ele a fez a mulher mais feliz do mundo, mas depois eles brigaram sem antes ela poder lhe contar a novidade.

_"I can't live this life_

_Without you by my side_

_I need you to survive"_

Apesar de todos os momentos felizes com ele, ela também passou angustiantes momentos sozinha. Como antes do troll, quando não tinha amigos. No terceiro ano quando brigou com Ron por causa de perebas e Sirius, ficaram sem se falar por um bom tempo. No quarto ano o ciúme dele em relação à Krum e as brigas que isso gerou. No quinto ano quando pensou que ele não iria sobreviver ao ataque do cérebro. No sexto ano quando ele se distanciou um pouco antes do Natal. As noites que ela passava sozinha quando ele viajava com os Chudley Cannons.

Sempre que estava longe dele sentia que um pouco de sua vida se esvaia para longe dela e só retornava com ele. Ron era seu amigo, seu amor, sua vida.

_"So stay with me_

_You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry"_

Ela ouviu um pop, e a porta do escritório se abrindo e Ron chegando até ela em três grandes passos. Hermione não sabia o que falar, as lagrimas não paravam de cair. Ron, também sem nenhuma palavra pos a enxugá-las até que diminuíram e pararam. Então ele falou.

- Não sei o que aconteceu Hermione, mas não posso ficar longe de você, dói demais, e afinal não é só uma briguinha dessas que vai me tirar de perto de ti.

- Ron ,desculpa, a culpa foi minha. Não sei o que eu disse...

- Shhh...- ele colocou um dedo em seus lábios para impedi-la de continuar. – Eu não devia ter aparatado feito uma criança. Devíamos ter conversado.

- A culpa na verdade Ron foi dos dois, a briga provavelmente ocorreu devido a minha alteração hormonal.

- Como Hermione?

- Estou grávida Ron.

Ele sem nenhuma palavra, levantou, abraçou-a e começou a gira-la de tanta felicidade. Ela rindo em seu ouvindo.

- Eu te amo Hermione Weasley!

- E eu te amo mais Ronald Weasley!

E assim eles ficaram, abraçados, tudo esquecido. Num acordo mútuo. Eles eram melhores amigos, não eram ainda mais do que isso. Nunca quiseram machucar um ao outro e sabia disso. Nunca iriam se separar.

_"And you forgive me again_

_You're my one true friend_

_And I never meant to hurt you."

* * *

_

Espero que tenham gostado e já que estao aqui review plz!


End file.
